


Désespoir et désillusions (par Lycoris Snape)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy tente de se faire une place dans la nouvelle société sorcière, mais ce n'est pas une chose aisée pour un ancien Mangemort. L'aide inattendue de sorciers venus de son passé sera-t-elle suffisante pour lui assurer une véritable place ?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! XYZ nous a demandé un écrit avec un écrit sur le couple Sirius/Draco! Lycoris Snape, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, nous ne tirons aucun profit lucratif des écrits que nous postons avec cet univers, à moins que les reviews ne nous permettent d'acheter des raviolis, mais rien n'est moins sûr.
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous, nouvelle auteure pour le Comptoir, je vous présente aujourd'hui le début de la fic commandée par XYZ. Elle sera divisée en six parties et a contrainte était de faire un Sirius/Draco. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'apprécier autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. –Lycoris-

Ca y était ! Il touchait enfin au but ! Lorsque Draco avait reçu le hibou du Cercle Britannique des Maîtres des Potions, il avait ressenti un intense sentiment de fierté et de joie. Il était enfin autorisé à accomplir la dernière tâche de son apprentissage qui, s'il la réussissait, lui accorderait le titre tant convoité de Maitre des Potions.

Le cursus pour parvenir à cette dernière étape avait été long et difficile. Pour lui peut-être encore plus que pour les autres postulants. Son nom, ainsi que sa réputation, l'avaient largement précédé et il avait dû se montrer plus brillant et plus acharné pour être autorisé à continuer ce long chemin. Il évitait d'y penser, cela ne faisait monter en lui qu'une colère irrépressible mais inutile. Il avait rapidement perdu le compte de toutes les injustices dont il avait été victime depuis la fin de la guerre et avait décidé d'y faire face, coûte que coûte. Pour leur prouver à tous qu'il était capable de réussir malgré tout et que ses résultats étaient le fruit de son seul travail.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la Bataille Finale et tant de choses s'étaient passées. Il tentait parfois d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vaincu ce jour-là. Rien de bon, certainement. Sa famille était déjà sur la sellette depuis quelques mois et un rien aurait pu les faire basculer dans l'horreur la plus totale. La victoire de l'Ordre, à défaut de lui assurer une place, lui laissait au moins la vie sauve.

Il avait été du mauvais côté de la barrière, il en avait bien conscience et on se chargeait de le lui rappeler suffisamment souvent. Lors du fameux procès Malfoy, il avait fallu l'intervention conjointe du portrait de Dumbledore et un discours enflammé de Potter sur les vertus du Pardon.

\- Quelle comédie... songea-t-il amèrement.

Jamais un seul pardon n'avait été accordé après cette guerre et s'il vivait libre, il n'en était pas moins mis à l'écart de toute la société. Au final, peut-être que seul Potter lui-même croyait à cette masquarade. Aux yeux de tous, il était coupable, et la marque qu'il avait jadis arboré avec fierté lui donnait maintenant envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Oui, il était coupable, il le payerait chaque jour de sa vie.

Il avait fallu une année entière au ministère pour arrêter tous les suspects, mener les enquêtes et organiser les procès. La famille Malfoy avait été épargnée, au contraire de nombreuses autres qui avaient payé un lourd tribut à la prison d'Azkaban. Plusieurs de ses camarades avaient été jugés par le Magenmagot et condamnés à des peines parfois excessivement lourdes. C'était le prix du soulagement et de la vengeance de la part des vainqueurs.

Apres cette année éprouvante, Draco avait envisagé de quitter l'Angleterre pour une longue période afin de découvrir le monde et faire oublier ses erreurs de jeunesse. Malheureusement, un évènement dramatique s'était encore abattu sur lui et l'avait fait renoncer à toute idée de départ.

Les signes précurseurs étaient là depuis longtemps, mais il ne les avait pas vus. Ou il n'avait pas voulu les voir serait plus exact. Son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, celui qui avait été l'objet de son admiration d'enfant, celui qui était capable de se sortir de toutes les situations, en particulier les plus périlleuses, avait craqué. Quelques semaines après leur acquittement, il l'avait trouvé errant dans le parc du manoir familial, pieds nus dans la neige et hurlant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le contrôler et le ramener à l'intérieur. Une fois cette crise passée, sa mère et lui avaient décidé de garder le silence sur cet évènement. L'aura de la famille étant suffisamment dégradée, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Plusieurs mois étaient passés ainsi, les laissant dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Malheureusement, une nouvelle crise s'était déclenchée, puis une troisième, rendant rapidement évident le fait que Lucius ne pouvait pas être laissé sans soins.

L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste l'avait donc accueilli, à peine six mois après son acquittement, plongeant Narcissa et surtout Draco dans un désarroi profond. Son père, malgré toutes ses erreurs, avait toujours été son roc et le voir dans cette chambre blanche et impersonnelle lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois. Le plus triste étant qu'il était conscient la plupart du temps, et qu'il devait malgré tout rester là-bas. Les crises se déclenchaient de manière aléatoire et de plus en plus fréquemment. Les médicomages n'avaient pas laissé le moindre espoir quand à une éventuelle guérison. Son état allait progressivement empirer jusqu'à devenir permanent.

Draco avait donc décidé de rester auprès de sa mère et de terminer ses études de premier cycle. Il avait effectué l'équivalent de sa septième année par correspondance et avait passé ses ASPIC en candidat libre. Seule Hermione Granger avait eu des meilleurs résultats que lui, ce qui constituait déjà une performance en soi.

Les visites à Sainte Mangouste étaient progressivement devenues les seules sorties publiques qu'ils faisaient. Narcissa restait cloitrée au manoir tandis que Draco avait tant bien que mal trouvé un maitre pour son apprentissage de potion. Compte tenu de l'identité de son élève, Maître Grove avait accepté de faire quelques entorses à la tradition, la principale étant d'accepter que Draco rentre régulièrement au manoir. Habituellement, lorsqu'un apprenti débutait chez un maitre, il s'installait chez lui pendant toute la durée du contrat et ne rentrant jamais chez lui afin de se consacrer exclusivement à ses études. Draco effectuait régulièrement des navettes entre l'atelier de Maitre Grove et le manoir Malfoy, mais voir sa mère dépérir et son père dans un état de plus en plus alarmant l'avaient progressivement conduit à espacer ses visites au grand désarroi de sa mère.

Après trois années de dur labeur, de tensions et d'épuisement, il avait finalement été présenté aux épreuves théoriques par son maître. Les résultats satisfaisants à cette épreuve lui permettaient d'effectuer la deuxième partie de l'examen : la pratique.

Serrant la lettre qui contenait ses résultats dans sa main, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci ne la quittait pratiquement plus. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle occupait ses journées, à chaque fois qu'il passait la voir, elle était dans un demi-sommeil allongée sur son lit ou regardait le vide, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la deuxième solution qu'elle avait préféré. Vêtue d'un peignoir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, les cheveux défaits et ternes, elle semblait attendre un évènement qui ne venait pas. Lorsque Draco entra, elle leva un regard vide vers lui puis retourna dans sa contemplation du vide. Cette résignation lui donna un coup au cœur. Est-ce que la bonne nouvelle serait suffisante pour rallumer quelques secondes l'étincelle dans son regard ?

-Mère ? J'ai reçu les résultats de mes examens. Je suis reçu !

\- Ah ? C'est très bien mon chéri.

Sa voix morne venait détromper ses paroles. Elle avait dit cela, mais Draco n'était même pas sûr qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Et cette habitude récente de l'appeler _Mon chéri,_ loin de lui faire plaisir, montrait une fois encore qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Jamais elle ne lui avait donné de tels surnoms, même lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Grâce à eux, je vais pouvoir passer l'épreuve pratique. J'ai deux mois pour inventer une nouvelle potion et la présenter le 31 août.

\- Oh ? Et tu vas retourner chez Maître Grove, alors ?

\- Non, nous en avons déjà parlé, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Je reste ici pour travailler et faire mes propres expérimentations. Nous avons aménagé un laboratoire dans les anciens cachots la semaine dernière. Maître Grove viendra de temps en temps pour surveiller l'avancée de mon travail.

\- Ah oui. C'est possible. Répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le remue-ménage qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Les deux elfes de maison qui restaient de leur ancienne vie, Maître Grove ainsi que lui-même avaient passé plusieurs jours à faire et défaire les protections du manoir pour modifier les sous-sols et protéger les fondations contre d'éventuels accidents. Ils étaient revenus poussiéreux, couverts de toiles d'araignées et extenués. Mais elle ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention. Etouffant un soupir, Draco rebroussa chemin et quitta la pièce. Sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Qui savait ce qui pourrait la faire revenir à la vie.

Se retirant dans sa chambre, Draco sentit que toute l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant ses résultats s'était envolée et qu'une simple visite à sa mère avait le pouvoir de le détruire moralement. Se souvenant de mots que son père avait prononcé bien des années auparavant, il carra les épaules et tenta de reprendre contenance. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais baisser les bras, et c'est dans l'adversité qu'on reconnait les personnes réellement fortes. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. A l'instant où la lettre était arrivée chez lui, un compte à rebours magique s'était déclenché, ne lui laissant que deux mois pour inventer une nouvelle potion. Ce chef-d'œuvre devait parachever sa formation et montrer au monde sorcier qu'il était devenu un véritable expert dans son domaine. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de commencer ses recherches avant d'y être officiellement autorisé. De toutes façons, les révisions avaient été si intenses qu'il n'aurait pas pu tout mener de front.

Le tintement cristallin de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le manoir désormais presque vide et le tira de ses pensées. L'un des elfes de maison que sa mère avait gardé entra dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer la visite de son maître. Il descendit alors immédiatement pour le recevoir correctement.

-Eh bien mon garçon, félicitations !

\- Merci Maître. Comment êtes-vous déjà au courant ?

\- En tant que maître, j'ai aussi reçu tes résultats. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu aies réussi, mais là, je dois dire qu'ils sont fameux. Tu as réussi avec la manière. J'ai rarement eu des élèves qui ont eu de telles notes.

\- Je suis content que mon travail ait payé.

\- Et maintenant ? As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire pour la pratique ?

\- Eh bien... Un peu. Compte tenu de ce que j'ai fait étant jeune, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'éviter que d'autres reproduisent les mêmes erreurs que moi.

\- C'est très philanthropique comme projet. Mais il faut faire de la politique ou entrer dans l'éducation pour faire cela. En quoi une potion peut-elle t'aider ? Demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face, un air confus sur le visage.

\- Je crois que si j'avais vu le revers de la médaille, je n'aurais pas été aussi facilement influencé. Si j'avais pu discuter avec des mangemorts morts aux combats, je me serais rendu compte plus tôt de l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait. Pendant longtemps, je les ai considérés comme des héros, des martyrs. C'est quand j'ai compris qu'ils étaient soit des criminels soit des lâches que j'ai commencé à vouloir changer de camp.

\- Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux faire. Mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, en plus d'être dangereux. De nombreux sorciers se sont déjà penchés sur la question, mais sans réussir à trouver la clé de l'énigme.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut pour devenir Maître, non ? Réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué avant.

\- C'est vrai. Mais attention à ne pas te brûler les ailes non plus, à vouloir aller trop haut sans garder le contrôle.

\- Vous avez raison Maître. Pensez-vous que mon idée est bonne ?

\- Dans la théorie, elle l'est, mais il faudra que tu sois très prudent. Une telle potion pourrait avoir des effets bien désastreux si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Vous avez raison. Avez-vous d'autres conseils à me donner ?

\- Comment comptes-tu faire tes recherches ? Le sujet est très vaste et tu n'as que deux mois.

\- Je pense commencer avec les livres de la bibliothèque du manoir pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, puis je ferai des recherches plus spécifiques si besoin. Ensuite, je ferai des tests jusqu'à trouver la formule correcte.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas t'aider ? Tu seras seul sur ce chemin et je pourrais seulement être présent lorsque tu feras tes tests pour te soigner en cas d'empoisonnement.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais je suis prêt à assumer ce risque. Je veux réussir cet examen et prouver au monde que je suis aussi légitime que les autres !

\- Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'apprêta alors à quitter le salon dans lequel l'avait mené Draco pour le laisser commencer à travailler, mais celui-ci l'interpella alors qu'il passait la porte.

\- Maître. Souhaitez-vous rester ici pour le déjeuner ? Ma mère ne se sent pas bien et je serai seul. Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ?

Celui-ci hésita quelques instants puis finit par accepter. Après tout, quelques heures ne feraient pas beaucoup de différence pour l'accomplissement de sa tâche et il sentait intuitivement que son jeune élève avait besoin de ne pas rester seul.

Les elfes furent rapidement avertis de ce changement de programme et commencèrent à préparer un repas digne de leur hôte. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco et son maître visitèrent les jardins de la propriété. Ceux-ci avaient été laissés à l'état de quasi abandon, mais il était encore possible de voir qu'ils avaient été resplendissants. Jadis.

Même si Draco n'était plus officiellement son élève, Maître Grove continuait à l'interroger sur ce qu'il voyait. Il lui faisait réciter les propriétés de certaines des plantes qu'il voyait, lui en faisait identifier d'autres. Cette leçon improvisée dura plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais Draco ne s'en plaignit pas. Etre stimulé ainsi lui permettait d'éviter de penser à tout ce qu'il y avait de douloureux dans sa vie.

Plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne virent pas que Narcissa s'était levée et les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle suivait des yeux son précieux fils qui avait tant changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient au soleil de ce début juillet, lui donnant l'allure d'un ange. A ses côtés, le maître, grande silhouette dégingandée, montrait de temps à autres de choses. Il était légèrement dégarni et des rouflaquettes descendaient bas sur ses joues. C'était terriblement démodé mais curieusement, ça ne dénotait pas sur ce personnage. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir déjà rencontré lorsque Draco était parti étudier chez lui et la seule chose qui l'avait frappée alors était l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Il semblait tellement vivant, tellement passionné lorsqu'il parlait des potions. Et elle avait progressivement vu cette même flamme grandir chez Draco. Elle l'avait laissé s'éloigner d'elle car c'était sa voie, même si cela impliquait de devenir finalement deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Un elfe vint lui annoncer que le repas était servi mais elle déclina, préférant les laisser seuls. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux, elle serait une gêne, rien de plus. Elle se fit donc servir un repas léger dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Draco revint pour lui annoncer que son hôte était parti. Il semblait détendu, presque joyeux mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, sa joie de vivre se ternissait. Cohabiter pendant les deux prochains mois allait être une épreuve pour lui, mais c'était son choix. Il voulait rester, même si cela lui faisait du mal.

Malgré les appréhensions de Narcissa, ils finirent par trouver un équilibre dans les jours qui suivirent. Draco passait son temps dans la bibliothèque du manoir tandis que sa mère restait dans sa chambre. Ils se croisaient occasionnellement pour le diner quand il ne décidait pas de rester travailler.

Ils se rendirent deux fois à Sainte Mangouste, mais ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à rendre visite à Lucius. Celui-ci était dans une mauvaise période et les médicomages étaient obligés de lui administrer de fortes doses de calmants pour le faire dormir artificiellement.

La deuxième fois qu'ils rentrèrent bredouilles, Draco se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque. Seule l'odeur apaisante des vieux livres pouvait le calmer. Il sentait un puissant sentiment de colère s'emparer de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur lui comme cela ? Il avait fait des erreurs, c'était vrai, mais il en avait payé le prix et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les réparer. Il sentait s'effondrer sous ses pieds tout ce qu'il avait cru être lui, sans savoir quand cette déchéance finirait. Seuls les antiques rayonnages remplis d'ouvrages poussiéreux pouvaient le protéger de cette vie qui s'acharnait sur lui. Ici seulement, il était en sécurité.

Ce ne fut que trois semaines après le début du compte à rebours qu'il commença réellement à faire des expériences concrètes. Décortiquant chaque étape, il devait prévoir tous les effets de chaque petite action. Il devait lister toutes les interactions pour limiter les risques d'explosion et d'empoisonnement. Un long travail de préparation avait précédé au cours duquel il avait établi la liste des effets attendus de cette potion et les ingrédients nécessaires pour les obtenir. A présent, il devait ajouter chacun en priant Merlin qu'il n'y eusse pas de réaction étrange.

Finalement, il obtint un breuvage très pâle, presque comme du lait, qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron. Selon ses calculs, il aurait dû avoir une teinte vert amande, mais toutes les vérifications possibles avaient été faites. Normalement, cette potion devait fonctionner.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et comme promis, Maître Grove était venu assister à l'essai. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la potion, mais n'avait pas semblé alarmé, ce qui était déjà en soi une bonne indication. Il n'interviendrait pas, sauf si la vie du jeune homme était mise en danger. Draco devait assumer seul son travail.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il saisit un volume de la potion et souffla légèrement dessus pour la refroidir. Un silence pesant régnait dans le laboratoire. L'instant était crucial, son destin lui ouvrait les bras.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco but la potion d'un trait et sentit peu à peu son esprit s'embrumer. Le sol se déroba sous ses jambes et il sombra dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Le néant qui l'avait englouti se faisait de plus en plus dense. Chaque seconde qui passait (où était-ce des heures?) l'angoissait davantage. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne sentait plus son corps et l'obscurité qui le menaçait le plongeait dans l'inconnu. C'était donc cela la mort ? Pas de long tunnel au bout duquel une lumière l'attendait ? Non, juste la noirceur et la peur. Rien d'autre.

Soudain, il se sentit comme délivré de cette étreinte angoissante. Ce fut comme une explosion de lumière qui l'obligea à plisser les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Puis l'obscurité revint à nouveau l'envelopper. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, où il ne parvenait à distinguer que les formes étranges qui l'entouraient. Où était-il ? Et surtout, que faisait-il là ?

Totalement désorienté, il tenta prudemment de se lever, mais chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal, comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'était servi de lui comme paillasson. Sa tête tournait mais un dernier effort de volonté lui permit de rester en position assise.

En se concentrant, malgré le mal de tête lancinant qui le gagnait, il parvint à reconnaître les cachots de Poudlard. Plus précisément, la salle de potion du temps du Professeur Snape. Tout était à sa place, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Les chaudrons qui attendaient que des élèves brassent, les bocaux aux contenus répugnants sur les murs et même cette légère odeur de plantes et de vase mélangées. Elle n'était pas très agréable mais était pour lui une sorte de madeleine de Proust. C'était là qu'il avait découvert la beauté du brassage des potions. Même si, selon son père, il s'agissait d'un art mineur, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était l'exact opposé. Les potions permettaient d'obtenir le pouvoir plus sûrement que n'importe quel sort.

Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi. Comme lorsque l'on se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, il savait qu'il était là pour une bonne raison, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir laquelle.

Un bruit de pas de l'autre côté de la pièce lui fit lever la têt et dégainer sa baguette. Ami ou ennemi, il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser surprendre.

Pourtant, la surprise fut bien là. Debout devant lui, exactement fidèle à ses souvenirs se tenait...

\- Professeur Snape ? Mais... Mais vous êtes mort !

\- Bonsoir Draco. C'est vrai, j'ai quitté le monde des vivants, mais je crois que tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je... Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais qu'il est impossible de parler avec les morts.

\- Si je suis ici, c'est que tu l'as demandé. Même sans le savoir, tu m'as appelé.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Et où étiez-vous ? Comment ai-je pu vous appeler sans le savoir ?

\- Du calme. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai seulement été attiré ici. Manifestement, nous sommes dans les cachots de Poudlard.

\- Attendez... Je crois que je me souviens de certaines choses. Je travaillais sur une potion...

\- C'est déjà une piste. Pourquoi faisais-tu cela ?

\- Pour... Ma maîtrise. Je dois inventer une potion."

A ces mots, il vit les sourcils de son professeur se soulever. Un instant, il crut voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de satisfaction.

\- Tu passes le diplôme de Maître des Potions. C'est intéressant, tu avais le potentiel pour cela. Je l'ai vu tout de suite. Lucius ne doit pas en être ravi.

\- Pourtant, Granger avait toujours des meilleures notes que moi. Répondit Draco en ignorant ostensiblement la seconde remarque.

\- Elle travaillait plus et donnait les bonnes réponses. Mais elle ne comprenait pas réellement les potions, contrairement à toi. Et qui est ton maitre ? Cela n'a pas dû être simple d'en trouver un qui accepte cette tâche.

\- Maître Grove. Il est assez réputé et vient...

\- Du pays de Galles. Je le connais. C'est un bon maître, tu as de la chance.

\- C'est vrai ? Il a fallu que j'insiste, mais il a finalement accepté. Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

\- Il a été mon maître, à moi aussi, il y a bien des années. Avant que... Que je n'entre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit. S'exclama Draco, totalement stupéfait.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en vante. J'ai assez mal tourné après.

\- Mais vous avez été le plus jeune maître des Potions depuis les cinq derniers siècles.

\- Pour ce que ça m'a servi... Et quel est ton chef-d'œuvre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir."

Il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Il était là pour une bonne raison, il le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et intuitivement, il sentait que cette réponse était importante, qu'il devait absolument s'en souvenir. Et la présence de son ancien professeur n'y était surement pas étrangère. Il était mort depuis plus de cinq ans et il avait soigneusement évité de penser à lui récemment. Pourtant, il était là, devant lui, et lui proposait de l'aider. Comme avant, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Quand il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Quand il était encore temps de renoncer...

\- Vous pouvez m'aider. C'est cela... Je crée une potion qui vous permettrait de m'aider...

\- Pourrais-tu être plus précis ? T'aider à faire quoi ?

\- A ne pas m'enrôler chez les mangemorts. C'est cela ! Je veux créer une potion qui permette de parler avec les morts, et de bénéficier de leur expérience. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Il semble que tu y sois déjà parvenu puisque je suis ici, à te parler. De quoi as-tu besoin de plus ?

\- Il manque tant de paramètres. Je n'avais pas prévu cette perte de mémoire... Et puis, j'ignore combien de temps cette potion fera effet.

\- Pardon ? Tu as bu une potion expérimentale sans en connaitre précisément tous les effets ? Et Maître Grove t'a laissé faire cela ?

\- J'ai fait des calculs, mais je ne suis pas totalement certain...

\- Mais tu es complètement inconscient, par Merlin ! Tu es peut-être coincé ici pour toujours. Et moi avec.

\- Non, je...

\- Silence ! Je pensais que tu étais un véritable Serpentard, mais ce genre de comportement me fait douter.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur.

\- Et que feras ta famille si tu ne reviens pas ? As-tu pensé à eux ?

\- Ma famille...

Son rire amer n'échappa au professeur.

\- Ma famille n'existe plus. Tout ce que vous avez connu, Monsieur, n'existe plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Mon père est interné à Sainte Mangouste, ma mère n'est pas dans un état plus brillant et le manoir est totalement laissé à l'abandon. La grande famille Malfoy n'a pas survécu à la guerre. Ou plutôt à la paix...

\- Lucius est interné ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Après la guerre, il a... Il a baissé les bras et s'est laissé aller. Il n'était plus lui-même et je l'ai retrouvé un jour alors qu'il faisait une crise de folie. Nous avons tenté de l'aider, mais c'était impossible. Je crois qu'en fait, il s'en veut.

\- De ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre ? Il n'était pas le pire d'entre nous.

\- Non. De ce qu'il vous a fait. A vous.

-Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Il ne cessait de hurler votre nom lors de sa première crise. Il s'accusait de vous avoir tué, mais lorsque je lui en ai parlé ensuite, il a fait en sorte d'éluder les questions. Vous savez comme il peut être parfois.

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tué. C'est le Maître et son satané serpent. Lucius m'a conduit à lui, c'est tout.

\- Il savait que ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le moins dangereux pour lui et ses proches.

\- Vous le défendez ?

\- Je n'ai pas à le juger. J'ai eu le temps d'y repenser et c'est vrai que je lui en voulais. Mais maintenant, je le comprends. J'ai fait pareil que lui, bien des années avant. Nous pouvons sacrifier quelqu'un pour en protéger d'autres, ce n'est pas incompatible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Draco sentit une brusque faiblesse dans ses membres et il s'effondra sur le sol froid du cachot. En quelques secondes, il perdit conscience, seule la voix de plus en plus lointaine de son ancien professeur qui l'appelait retenait son attention. Bientôt, ce ne fut à nouveau que le néant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit la douceur d'un oreiller sous sa tête. Définitivement plus confortable que le sol des cachots, songea-t-il. Cependant, les douleurs qu'il avait ressenti étaient toujours présentes, à son grand désarroi. Il tenta de remuer un bras mais la douleur lui arracha un gémissement. Immédiatement après, il entendit du bruit. Quelque chose se rapprochait de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se protéger. Même ouvrir les yeux semblait être un effort surhumain.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Draco ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ouvrez les yeux ou faites moi un signe !

La voix chargée d'angoisse qui lui parlait fut rapidement identifiée comme étant celle de son maître, le professeur Grove. Il semblait être revenu dans le présent, c'était déjà ça. Il hocha la tête faiblement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'autre le remarque. Tentant une fois de plus d'ouvrir les yeux, il y parvint mais les referma immédiatement après. La lumière était insupportable, pourquoi quelqu'un s'amusait à lancer un Lumos Maxima dans la chambre d'un convalescent ?

Finalement, le troisième essai fut le bon. Il vit qu'il était bien revenu dans sa chambre et que son maître veillait. Il remarqua distraitement que des parchemins couverts de notes s'étalaient autour du fauteuil dans lequel son maître avait pris place. La sensation familière d'un sortilège de diagnostic le prit soudain, comme si un agréable courant d'air frais le parcourait.

\- Bien, Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous parler ?

\- Un peu. Coassa-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé, décrivez-moi en détails.

Draco plissa le front en se concentrant. Les souvenirs revenaient par flashs sans aucune logique, comme un rêve dont on tente de se souvenir mais dont les bribes nous échappent dès qu'on tente de les attraper. Mais visiblement, son récit convenait à son professeur qui le notait avec précision. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il apprit l'identité de son visiteur. Ne voulait pas perdre les fils de ses pensées déjà éparses, Draco résista à l'envie de questionner d'avantage son maître sur sa relation avec le professeur Snape. Lorsqu'enfin, il se tut, le parchemin était couvert d'une écriture serrée et pointue. Il n'aurait plus que ça pour travailler à l'amélioration de cette potion.

\- Maître, combien de temps ai-je été là-bas ?

\- Vous avez bu la potion il y a environ deux heures.

\- Deux heures ? Mais je suis resté à peine dix minutes avec le professeur Snape !

\- Le temps s'écoule peut-être différemment.

\- Ou étais-je ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une légende raconte qu'il existerait un lieu où les vivants et les morts peuvent se rencontrer, ce sont les limbes. Mais votre récit me porte à croire que ce n'est pas exactement cela. Vous n'êtes pas mort, même provisoirement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- A peine quelques secondes après avoir bu la potion, vous vous êtes effondré et avez commencé à convulser. Je vous surveillais et à part ces tremblements incontrôlables, vous n'aviez rien. Il m'a fallu l'aide des deux elfes pour vous ramener là et vous avez fini par vous calmer. Ensuite, vous ne bougiez plus, comme si vous dormiez, mais très profondément. Quelques minutes avant votre réveil, vous avez commencé à vous agiter. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu faire une sieste sans que je ne puisse voir la différence.

Tous ses membres fourbus lui indiquaient que non, sans le moindre doute possible, il n'avait pas fait une paisible sieste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir subi les Doloris de la pire époque de la guerre, quand le maître ne maitrisait plus ses excès de colère.

Sentant la fatigue s'accentuer, il ferma les yeux, et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil. Son maître tenta de l'appeler, mais il était tellement épuisé, son corps n'était que douleur. Il n'avait pas la force de résister.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour se remettre complétement de cette première tentative. Tout n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il avait malgré tout atteint son objectif principal : convoquer un mort et pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il allait falloir travailler sur le côté aléatoire de cette rencontre mais en priorité sur les effets secondaires. Draco profita de sa convalescence pour lister les améliorations à faire pour que cette potion soit fin prête pour la fin du mois d'août. Lorsqu'un matin, sa mère vint lui rendre visite, elle le découvrit endormi, une plume à la main, entouré de parchemins et une grosse tache d'encre sur les draps. Elle lui fit la morale sur les bienfaits du repos, le replongeant des années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que tout allait encore bien dans sa vie.

Mais malgré ces remontrances maternelles, il poursuivit son travail. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre et il avait déjà connu bien pire que cela en terme de fatigue. Le douloureux souvenir de sa sixième année à Poudlard était encore vivace dans sa mémoire.

Il passait maintenant la majeure partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque familiale. Celle-ci était immense, mais il découvrait chaque jour de nouveaux ouvrages qui lui étaient grandement utiles. Il réalisait seulement maintenant la quantité de connaissances en tous genres que ses ancêtres avaient accumulé dans cet endroit. Jamais, en toute une vie, il ne pourrait tout découvrir.

Un matin, alors qu'il était plongé dans son travail pour diminuer les effets secondaires, l'elfe-majordome vint le voir. Il leva la tête, un peu surpris car il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Celui-ci annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Monsieur Harry Potter, Maître.

\- Harry Potter ? Que fait-il ici ?

\- Je l'ignore Maître, il a demandé à vous voir.

\- Bon, fais le attendre dans le petit salon. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Oui Maître.

Il exécuta une révérence et s'en fut. Draco était totalement stupéfait. Il n'avait pas vu Potter depuis des mois et il n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre visite. Ils se croisaient parfois lors de cérémonies officielles, mais Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour les éviter. Malgré la reconnaissance de son innocence, il devait toujours composer avec les regards haineux des autres sorciers. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, le temps d'enfiler une robe ayant un peu plus fière allure que ses vêtements de travail ordinaires puis se rendit dans le salon où l'attendait déjà son ancienne Némésis. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Potter.

\- Bonjour.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je... Je suis venu te voir.

Draco haussa un sourcil à ces mots.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles et... Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ?

\- Oui. Enfin... Je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué pour toi avec... ton père, et tout ça. Donc je me demandais si tu arrivais à faire face. C'était sans doute idiot, tu as l'air d'aller bien...

\- En effet, c'était idiot. Je fais face à tout ça, comme tu dis. Je poursuis ma route, sans avoir besoin d'un Potter pour me protéger. Je travaille pour obtenir ma maîtrise mais je ne le claironne pas sur les toits, contrairement à d'autres. Au fait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton perfide, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu ton diplôme d'auror.

Il remarqua un léger rosissement sur ses pommettes. Tous les journaux d'Angleterre avaient parlé de ça, pendant des jours. Il devinait que ce n'était pas du fait de Potter, et cela lui faisait plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais cette façon de s'ingérer dans ses affaires l'énervait donc il se vengeait en appuyant là où ça faisait mal. Classique, mais efficace.

\- Bon. Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu vas bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors.

\- C'est ça. Retourne sauver le monde sorcier, et mes amitiés à Weasley.

Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta le petit salon. L'entretien n'avait pas duré cinq minutes, mais il l'avait profondément agacé. Sous prétexte qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise devant le Magenmagot, il s'octroyait le droit de le surveiller. Pire, Draco soupçonnait le Survivant d'être venu jeter un coup d'œil en douce pour surveiller ses activités. C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, mais il avait appris très tôt à écouter son instinct.

Il retourna dans la bibliothèque, mais là où il trouvait habituellement une atmosphère apaisante et rassurante, il se sentait maintenant oppressé par ces hautes rangées de livres interminables. Il devait sortir, bouger, faire quelque chose. Rester ici ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Agacé par cette rencontre, il décida de quitter le manoir. Peut-être qu'une sortie dans le parc lui ferait du bien. La chaleur du soleil n'était plus aussi intense que les jours précédents et était devenue tout à fait supportable. Il errait au milieu des parterres en friches, ressassant les paroles de Potter. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Il lui devait la liberté, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'imposer ainsi chez lui. S'il avait eu un minimum de savoir vivre, il ne serait pas venu sans invitation ou au moins sans prévenir. Les bases de la bonne éducation disparaissaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait le tour du même massif, il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se calmer. Cela n'avait pas de sens de s'énerver ainsi. Cela le répugnait, mais il devait utiliser ses capacités d'occlumens. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il évitait de pratiquer cet art, cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs, en particulier concernant celle qui le lui avait enseigné.

Il ferma les yeux, chercha un souvenir heureux et le laissa l'envahir progressivement. Sentant ses muscles se détendre progressivement à mesure qu'il le visualisait, il tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Les feuilles d'un grand saule chantaient sur sa droite, des oiseaux piaillaient tout autour de lui.

Le calme se faisait en lui lorsqu'une idée le frappa de plein fouet. Un souvenir plus précisément. C'était la voix du professeur Snape, au cours de sa cinquième année qui égrenait les propriétés de la poudre de pierres de Lune. Celles-ci étaient couramment utilisées dans les potions agissant sur la mémoire. Peut-être qu'en en ajoutant dans sa propre préparation, cela lui éviterait de perdre du temps au cours de la transe. Son principal intérêt était d'ailleurs de n'avoir presque aucune interaction, lui permettant d'être utilisée dans de nombreuses circonstances. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il hésita un instant avant de revenir dans la bibliothèque. Après tout, les livres n'allaient pas disparaitre s'il restait quelques minutes de plus dehors, et cela lui ferait sûrement du bien. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, définitivement.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'ancienne orangerie qui n'avait pas vu une plante depuis des lustres et s'y installa après avoir matérialisé une chaise longue. Il était bien, il avait la possibilité d'avancer sur son projet, tout allait bien.

Tout ? Non. Il ne resta là que quelques secondes avant de sentir un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Il était là à fainéanter, tandis que tout le monde pensait qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied. Sa mère fondait des espoirs sur lui. Maître Grove aussi. Et le professeur Snape peut-être aussi, il avait semblé fier lorsqu'il lui avait décrit sa nouvelle vie. Il ne devait pas leur faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

Il retourna dans la sombre fraicheur du manoir. La bibliothèque était à nouveau ce havre de paix et avait perdu cette aura menaçante qui l'avait chassé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Saisissant un épais grimoire dans une étagère, il reprit son travail dans le silence confortable de la bibliothèque.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle version de la potion avait été brassée. Comme Draco l'avait supposé, la pierre de lune était un ingrédient apprécié des potionnistes pour sa grande stabilité. La question était maintenant de savoir si son effet serait suffisant pour lui éviter de perdre la mémoire et donc de précieuses minutes au cours de sa transe.

Son maitre était à nouveau venu superviser son essai, mais cette fois-ci, ils seraient mieux préparés. Draco avait métamorphosé une chaise en lit de camp spartiate pour lui éviter de tomber sur le dur sol en pierre. Cela ne changerait rien à l'essai et lui assurerait une convalescence moins douloureuse.

La poudre de pierre de lune avait ajouté un aspect légèrement nacré à la potion, qui avait par ailleurs conservé sa couleur blanche. Un peu moins angoissé que la fois précédente, il saisit le morceau de parchemin posé sur la paillasse à côté de lui, une petite fiole de la potion et s'allongea sur le lit. Il l'avala d'un trait et sentit la même curieuse sensation que la fois précédente. Le noir se fit, le plongeant dans une obscurité angoissante.

Lorsque la lueur aveuglante lui fit plisser les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un léger soupir de soulagement. S'il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà expérimenté ces phénomènes, alors ses modifications avaient fonctionné. L'atterrissage lui aussi se fit avec plus de douceur. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol de pierre, mais sans avoir chuté avant, ce qui constituait une très agréable différence. Tâtonnant jusqu'à sa poche, il sentit la forme fine et sèche du parchemin qu'il avait emporté.

C'était parfait ! Il avait eu l'idée à peine quelques secondes avant de partir et elle avait fonctionné. Il avait noté dessus quelques questions qu'il voulait posé à son ancien professeur, des conseils pour améliorer sa potion et surtout des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre. Mais en relevant la tête, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une légère brise tiède et parfumée lui caressait le visage. Il n'était pas là où il était censé être. Il n'était pas dans les cachots de Poudlard, où l'air était toujours frais, mais sous la voute céleste. Quelques étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le crépuscule. Se relevant brusquement, il tenta de comprendre où il se trouvait. Une plateforme ronde de quelques mètres de diamètre, entouré d'un parapet en pierre. Une porte permettait d'accéder à cet endroit. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut lorsqu'il reconnut enfin cet endroit. Il était assis au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

C'était là que... Qu'il avait faillit à sa mission et que Severus s'était sacrifié pour lui. Qu'il avait tué Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était pas venu à cet endroit depuis des années, mais il se souvenait de chaque détail avec une précision effrayante. Combien de fois s'était-il rejoué la scène ? D'abord en colère contre Severus Snape qui lui avait volé son moment de gloire, puis avec honte lorsqu'il avait compris tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il se leva d'un bond pour explorer un peu plus les alentours. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi n'était-il plus dans les cachots ? Snape allait-il venir ? Pour le moment, tout était désert et seul le bruissement de la Forêt Interdite en contrebas brisait le silence. Il se dirigeait vers la porte pour descendre et explorer le reste du château dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans les escaliers.

Bientôt, il se trouva face à son ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse comme à leur habitude. Il n'avait pas changé, même s'il était difficile de dire s'il avait des rides supplémentaires parmi celles qu'ils arboraient avant. Draco ressentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait la même robe que lors de cette nuit funeste. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il voulait voir son ancien professeur de Potions, pas l'homme qu'il avait failli assassiner.

"Bonsoir Draco. Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Pourquoi est-ce vous qui...

\- Je ne sais pas, mon garçon. Mais j'ai ressenti ton appel, donc je suis là.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas vous que je pensais voir. Je ne vous ai pas appelé. Savez-vous si le professeur Snape va venir ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il m'a expliqué ce que tu voulais faire et je trouve ton idée admirable. Dangereuse, bien sûr, mais belle.

\- Merci." Marmonna Draco, un peu gêné.

Il triturait le morceau de parchemin qui était toujours dans sa poche, ces questions qu'il avait préparées et qui resteraient sans réponse. Que pouvait lui apporter Dumbledore ?

" Vous dites que vous avez été appelé, mais pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

\- Cet appel est comme un besoin irrépressible de venir ici. J'en ai longuement parlé avec Severus et maintenant, je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par ce besoin incompréhensible. Je viens de le ressentir à mon tour et c'est assez étonnant. Je savais que je devais venir. Mais j'ignorais que c'était pour toi. Et pour le lieu où nous sommes, je crois que c'est assez limpide, n'est-ce pas ? Le lieu où tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Mais nous n'y sommes pas réellement, si ?

\- Je crois que c'est une construction de ton esprit. Avec Severus, nous avons d'abord pensé que vous vous étiez rencontrés dans les limbes, mais cette hypothèse me parait fausse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois mort, tout simplement. Tu es plongé dans un état de transe particulièrement réaliste, mais ce n'est pas la mort. Tu ne t'es pas empoisonné avec ta potion, sinon ton maître t'aurait empêché de la tester. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer comment le choix de la rencontre se fait, en revanche.

\- Vous avez dit que vous en parliez avec le professeur Snape, peut être que vous vouliez savoir comment les choses se passaient et que ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi de vous appeler, mais vous qui vouliez venir.

\- C'est une très bonne remarque mon garçon, digne du futur maitre que tu ambitionnes d'être. Mais je ne pensais pas être appelé un jour, en particulier par toi.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

\- La magie peut parfois réagir de bien étrange manière. Elle est ancrée si profondément en nous qu'elle peut peut-être voir au-delà de nos désirs conscients.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Peut-être que ta magie a senti que tu voulais me rencontrer. Ou que tu en avais besoin.

\- Non, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je voulais voir le professeur Snape, pas vous." Sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver, Draco respira profondément pour se calmer un peu. Il reprit d'un ton un peu plus poli "Depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus penser à vous et je dois dire que c'était plutôt avec succès. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce soir-là depuis des mois."

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus pétillant alors.

" C'est peut-être la clé. Tu ne veux pas y penser, alors ta magie t'y oblige. Pourquoi t'empêches-tu d'y penser ?

\- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ça, mais si ça vous intéresse, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. J'ai ouvert une brèche pour permettre l'entrée des Mangemorts et j'ai travaillé pendant des mois dessus. Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était prémédité.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix, Draco. Et tu n'as rien fait de définitif. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tué, mais Severus lui-même.

\- Je le voulais, je le désirais ardemment, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Vous qui avez tant prôné l'amour et le pardon, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas soudain été pris de remords.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas car... J'étais déçu. J'avais travaillé avec tant d'acharnement, prit tant de risques pour arriver à ce moment. Ce devait être mon heure de gloire, mon triomphe et la réhabilitation de ma famille. Mais vous étiez là, tellement affaibli... Je ne pouvais pas vous tuer sans que vous ne vous défendiez. Je voulais la gloire, pas l'assassinat en catimini d'un vieil homme épuisé. Ça manquait de panache.

\- Tu tremblais, Draco, je t'ai vu. Tu n'étais pas un assassin, pas à ce moment-là.

\- Si ! Je tremblais car j'étais déçu ! Ce devait être mon premier meurtre, il devait être particulier. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais participé à une expédition contre quelques moldus et j'aurais ainsi terminé mon initiation. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit spécial.

\- Tu as raison, ce sont de mauvaises raisons, mais le principal est le résultat. Tu n'as pas lancé ce sort. C'est ce qui t'a permis de garder une âme pure. Combien de fois as-tu vu des mangemorts confirmés tuer de sang-froid des personnes sans défense ? Des enfants ? Tu n'étais pas comme eux. Et c'est là le principal.

\- Vous croyez réellement à ce que vous dites ?

\- Bien sûr. Ton honnêteté te fait honneur, mais tu as fait le meilleur choix que tu pouvais faire ce soir-là. Tu voulais faire cela pour ta famille et pour répondre à leurs attentes pour toi. Aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte des erreurs que tu as faites."

Un silence songeur s'installa. Draco réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'un côté, il voulait croire aux paroles de son ancien professeur, mais il avait passé tant de temps à regretter ses choix de cette époque qu'il ne savait plus que penser. C'est le vieil homme qui brisa à nouveau le silence :

"As-tu remarqué que nous parlons depuis un bon moment, mais que le soleil n'est toujours pas couché ? Il semble que ce crépuscule ne doive jamais se terminer."

Draco leva les yeux vers son ancien directeur dans l'espoir qu'il lui explique le sens de ces mystérieuses paroles mais celui-ci avait la tête levée et regardait attentivement les quelques étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus d'eux. Alors que jusqu'à présent, il avait été assez clair dans ses explications, voilà que son ancienne habitude de parler par énigmes revenait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Draco commença en sentir sa vision s'assombrir à nouveau. Sa transe était en train de s'achever. Dumbledore sembla le sentir aussi car il se retourna vers lui, et un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage, il lui dit :

"Je te pardonne Draco. De tous les mauvais choix que tu as fait, je te pardonne."

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant de perdre totalement conscience. Elles résonnèrent dans ses oreilles pendant longtemps, bien après que le familier voile noir se soit abattu sur ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours installé sur son lit de camp, dans les souterrains du manoir Malfoy. Son maître à côté de lui avait métamorphosé un tabouret en fauteuil plus confortable et était occupé à lire ses notes. Il leva les yeux lorsque son jeune élève commença à s'agiter, mais il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour aller au bout de sa lecture. Il avait eu sous les yeux les recherches d'un véritable potionniste et cela confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps. Draco avait largement le niveau pour passer la maitrise, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si sa réputation ne serait pas trop encombrante pour les sorciers réputés très conservateurs du Cercle Britannique des Maitres des Potions.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près, Maitre Grove vit que le jeune Draco était bien trop pâle, lui qui l'était déjà naturellement faisait peine à voir. Il n'avait pas subit la même chute brutale que la première fois, mais il semblait malgré tout singulièrement affaibli. Au bout de quelques secondes, il eut un violent haut le cœur et le maître eut à peine le temps d'attirer une bassine à lui.

Il était évident qu'avec une telle réaction, cela signifiait que la potion n'était toujours pas prête et que des recherches devaient encore être menées pour déterminer la cause de ces effets secondaires. Pourtant, les notes qu'il avait eu le temps de lire ne permettaient pas de prévoir une telle réaction. Enfin, c'était le travail de Draco et il devait le faire seul. Le maître n'était même pas supposer lire son travail avant la présentation finale.

Avoir éliminé les restes de potion semblait avoir fait du bien à Draco car celui-ci avait repris quelques couleurs, mais son front était toujours couvert de sueur et il semblait un peu hagard. Estimant préférable de le ramener dans sa chambre plutôt que de l'interroger, Maitre Grove appela les elfes à la rescousse. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, il ignorait son nom, étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son pauvre maitre. En lui ordonnant de le faire transplaner directement à l'étage, Maitre Grove s'évitait la fatigue de le faire léviter sur toute la distance qui séparait les cachots de l'étage des chambres, mais il limitait aussi le risque de croiser Mrs Malfoy et donc de l'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue, mais elle semblait plongée dans un état de fatigue considérable.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques heures plus tard pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait vu, Maitre Grove trouva son jeune apprenti assis à sa table de travail, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins posés à côté de lui et entièrement couverts de notes. Il en saisit un au hasard et après un hochement de tête approbateur de la part du jeune homme, il commença à le lire. C'était absolument fascinant. Si ce qui était écrit était vrai, alors les avancées dans le domaine de la nécromancie était tout à fait extraordinaires. Il restait encore un peu de travail, mais ce travail était déjà digne de figurer dans les revues les plus prestigieuses. Apres une brève discussion concernant ses prochains objectifs, il quitta le manoir, rassuré quant à l'avancée du travail.

Le lendemain, de lourds nuages gris s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel de cette fin juillet. Draco se sentait encore un peu faible, malgré ce qu'il avait soutenu à son maitre et sentait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer ses travaux. Il proposa alors à sa mère de se rendre à Londres pour rendre visite à son père. Une étincelle de joie éclaira brièvement son regard avant d'être à nouveau masquée par sa tristesse habituelle. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Draco avait pris la précaution de contacter les médicomages de l'hôpital avant de s'y rendre afin d'éviter une nouvelle déception. La réponse était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt : Lucius était lucide et attendait leur visite avec joie.

Ils utilisèrent donc la cheminée du grand salon pour rejoindre l'hôpital et passer quelques heures auprès de cet homme dont la vie n'était plus rythmée que par leurs visites. En remontant les longs couloirs à l'odeur entêtante de désinfectant et de désespoir, il n'en menait pas large. Il venait par devoir filial et parce que sa mère en avait besoin, mais il n'était pas certain que sans cela, il aurait eu la force de venir. Cette aile du bâtiment était plus colorée que le reste, tout était fait pour rendre l'atmosphère plus conviviale et intime. Les patients qui étaient admis ici avaient peu de chance d'en repartir, il fallait qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Mais cette odeur tenace rappelait toujours où ils se trouvaient.

Au bout d'un couloir, la troisième porte sur la droite était celle de Lucius. Ils entrèrent discrètement et Draco constata avec soulagement que l'état de son père était stable. Il n'avait pas le regard absent de ses mauvais jours, celui qu'il avait appris à tant détester.

Ils restèrent ensemble quelques heures que Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à remplir. Il parlait de ses projets, mais il savait que son père ne cautionnait pas sa nouvelle vie. Comme le professeur Snape l'avait souligné, son choix d'étudier les potions n'était pas suffisamment prestigieux aux yeux de son père. Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres sujets de discussion. Narcissa ne faisait rien de ses journées et Lucius ne se souvenait pas de la moitié des siennes. Ces visites constituaient des épreuves de plus en plus dures pour le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père.

Lorsque Narcissa commença à montrer des signes de lassitude, Draco commença à ressembler ses affaires pour partir. Dans quelques minutes, son épreuve serait terminée. Mais alors que sa mère était déjà dans le couloir, son père l'interpella une dernière fois :

"Que se passe-t-il, père ?

\- Attends, je voudrais te dire certaines choses. Non ! Ne l'appelle pas, je préfère que ta mère ne le sache pas." L'interpella-t-il lorsqu'il vit son fils prêt à rappeler sa mère.

" Je voulais te dire que... Ce que tu fais avec ta potion est une bonne chose. Peut-être que si je l'avais eue, je n'aurais pas fait certains de ces choix.

\- Oh ! Et bien... Merci, père. Mais je pensais que vous désapprouviez ?

\- C'est le cas. La vraie puissance ne se trouve pas au fond d'un chaudron, dans des cachots mal chauffés. Mais ce que tu fais est important. La passion que tu mets dans tes recherches est surprenante.

\- Je le fais parce que j'ai la sensation de pouvoir être utile aux générations futures. Pour qu'elles ne reproduisent pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

\- Quelles erreurs ? Demanda Lucius sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise.

\- Entrer parmi les mangemorts, me mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres en pensant que ça m'apporterait la gloire et le pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce sont des erreurs ? Pour faire des erreurs, il faut avoir le choix. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir ici, et je réalise que j'ai fait avec toi ce que mon père avait fait avant moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je t'ai élevé dans cette ambition. Je voulais que tu suives mes traces comme moi j'avais suivi celles de mon père. La faute est mienne. Toi, tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix."

Pour la première fois, Draco dévisagea son père, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots étranges. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses de sa part. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient en sorte d'éviter de parler de la guerre, des choix qu'ils avaient fait. Au fond de lui, Draco savait qu'il avait fait ce à quoi il était destiné et que son père ne lui avait jamais laissé la possibilité d'un autre destin, mais jamais il ne l'avait évoqué avec tant de franchise.

En observant attentivement ces yeux gris autrefois si expressifs, il remarqua qu'ils étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et surtout totalement vides. Plus rien ne transparaissait et ce constat lui fit monter la bile à la gorge. Où était passé son père toujours si sûr de lui, son roc, son héros ? Il n'y avait plus qu'un homme prématurément usé par la vie, vieillit avant l'âge et surtout profondément résigné.

En rentrant au manoir, Draco était songeur. Il ne remarqua pas les coup d'œil inquiets que sa mère lui lançait de temps en temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans la chambre avant leur départ, mais cela avait sans aucun doute bouleversé son fils. Lucius pouvait parfois avoir des mots très durs et Draco en avait longtemps souffert, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas cela. Il ne semblait pas triste, plutôt préoccupé, comme s'il devait prendre une décision et qu'il hésitait profondément. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions, il était devenu un homme, il était fort et n'avait plus besoin de ses conseils.

Elle avait perdu le droit de le guider lorsqu'elle avait laissé son mari le présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son initiation.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours qui suivirent cette entrevue furent difficiles pour Draco. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère en repartant, sa conversation avec son père l'avait bouleversé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le voir admettre ses erreurs et ses manquements l'avait touché, mais lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rapprocher ces ultimes paroles de celles d'un mourant. Bien sûr que son père, hormis sa folie, avait encore probablement de longues années à vivre et qu'il pourrait toujours venir le voir. Mais il savait, et son père aussi, qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de leur dernière véritable conversation.

La folie de Lucius progressait de façon alarmante et ses moments de lucidité se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Dans quelques temps, il ne serait plus capable de penser avec l'acuité qui le caractérisait, et cela dévastait Draco. Son père, le modèle de son enfance, ne serait plus là que physiquement. Son esprit allait mourir, sans le moindre doute.

Il passa donc les jours suivant à s'occuper de sa mère, laissant ses recherches en attente car il ne se sentait pas la force de s'y replonger. Sa préparation nécessitait encore du travail, mais il avait réussi à avancer plus rapidement que prévu. Il s'accorda donc un peu de répit.

Une forte chaleur s'était abattue sur la Grande Bretagne et accablait les deux occupants du manoir. Ils passaient la journée à l'intérieur en espérant y préserver un peu de fraîcheur et profitaient de la soirée pour se promener dans les jardins. De temps à autres, Narcissa faisait des remarques concernant l'état des massifs, faisant sourire Draco intérieurement.

Enfin, il retrouvait un peu le caractère de sa mère qui n'aurait jamais laissé les choses dégénérer ainsi dans ses merveilleuses plates-bandes. Il se prenait à espérer qu'elle allait enfin sortir de son état apathique pour les remettre en état. Ce n'était pas urgent, il en avait bien conscience et certains endroits du manoir méritaient quelques travaux, mais c'était une première étape. Si elle trouvait la volonté et l'énergie pour aller dans les jardins, elle pourrait ensuite s'attaquer à d'autres choses plus importantes. Draco faisait donc en sorte, subtilement, de l'emmener vers les endroits les plus durement touchés pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte du travail nécessaire.

Un jour, elle convoqua même un elfe pour lui indiquer ce qu'il y avait à faire. Elle ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais elle reprenait doucement de la volonté, au plus grand plaisir de Draco.

Cependant, malgré les progrès accomplis, celui-ci dut bientôt interrompre ses courtes vacances pour retourner travailler. Son nouvel objectif était maintenant d'éliminer les effets secondaires. Malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises lors de son second essai, il avait souffert et avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. S'il voulait espérer qu'un jour cette préparation soit réellement testée, il allait devoir rendre son administration inoffensive. C'était un travail long, fastidieux, mais indispensable. Il devait déterminer précisément d'où venait chaque effet secondaire, quelles interactions risquaient de poser problème puis trouver une solution qui reste efficace.

Il passait ses journées le nez dans ses livres et dut même se rendre plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque du Ministère de la Magie pour disposer d'ouvrages plus spécialisés. Draco voyait les jours s'écouler, la date fatidique de sa présentation approcher sans parvenir à trouver une formule stable.

Il s'en ouvrit un jour à Maître Grove qui était venu voir l'avancée de ses travaux. A sa grande surprise, au lieu de le soutenir ou de l'aider, celui-ci se mit à le morigéner. Il avait par mégarde confessé ses quelques jours de vacances et son maître avait commencé à le tancer. Il lui expliqua dans le détail en quoi il était irresponsable de prendre du repos en cette période, qu'il s'agissait de l'étape la plus importante de sa vie et que chaque heure de perdue ne pouvait jamais être rattrapée. Il continua en lui expliquant qu'il aurait tout le temps de se reposer plus tard, mais qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et que jamais il n'avait eu un apprenti qui avait fait cela. Bien que Draco douta fortement de cette dernière affirmation, il prit soin de ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet. Maître Grove qui était un modèle de calme et de tempérance était véritablement furieux.

Après son départ, Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Dans le fond, son maître avait raison, il ne devait pas baisser les bras aussi près du but. Sa préparation était presque prête et sa réussite n'attendait plus que son travail. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait pris conscience que certaines personnes comptaient sur lui, que s'il échouait, il ne serait pas le seul déçu. Sa mère qui faisait des efforts pour se remettre de son passage à vide, son père qui suivait comme il le pouvait ses progrès, son maitre qui avait passé tant de temps avec lui. Et même Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore l'avait encouragé à leur manière. Il les avait vu, avait discuté avec eux, il devait trouver un moyen de leur redonner la parole. Il repartit donc, mu par une nouvelle énergie pour travailler et apporter la touche finale à sa potion.

Il ne lui fallut finalement que trois journées supplémentaires pour trouver les solutions aux problèmes qui se posaient à lui. Cette nouvelle version arborait une délicate couleur parme, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. La plupart des potions liées à la mémoire et à la magie de l'esprit avait des teintes similaires, les rendant parfois assez difficiles à distinguer pour un œil non averti.

En arrivant, Maître Grove ne fit aucun commentaire concernant leur précédente entrevue et Draco en conclut qu'elle n'avait servi que d'avertissement. Il s'installa donc dans le lit de camp, comme la fois précédente et avala la potion.

Le néant désormais familier l'engloba avant de se dissiper quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux et les très désagréables sensations qu'il avait expérimentées les fois précédentes ne firent pas leur apparition. Jubilant intérieurement, il commença à examiner ce qui l'entourait. Des troncs d'arbres gigantesques qui s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, l'odeur entêtante de l'humus et le bruissement des feuilles sous lui apprirent rapidement qu'il était dans une forêt. Parmi toutes celles qu'il connaissait, aucune ne ressemblait à celle-ci, hormis celle de Poudlard. Pour une fois, il était seul et en commençant à marcher, il s'aperçut qu'il était en fait proche de l'orée. Au loin, le château se découpait dans la lumière dorée du couchant, confirmant sa supposition.

Tout était calme et serein, le lac noir s'instillait doucement, un léger souffle d'air faisant onduler sa surface. Mais soudain, le jeune homme réalisa ce qui était étrange dans cette scène à la fois idyllique et familière. Il n'y avait aucun chant d'oiseaux. Il pouvait entendre le vent agiter doucement les feuilles mais aucun oiseau ne chantait, alors qu'à cette heure, ils auraient dû faire un vacarme épouvantable. Il fronça les sourcils et observa plus attentivement le ciel. Aucun oiseau n'y volait, De même, sur le lac il aurait aussi dû voir les tentacules du calamar géant émerger paresseusement comme il le faisait quand il faisait chaud. Mais une fois de plus, rien du tout. Toute trace d'êtres vivants avait disparu sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Il avait toujours pensé être dans un souvenir lors de ces transes, mais c'était manifestement plus complexe.

Cependant, autre chose se mit à le préoccuper davantage. Sa potion était faite pour rencontrer des morts, mais s'il n'en voyait pas, elle ne servait à rien. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul, les modifications qu'il avait faites sur sa formules avaient été trop importantes et le principe actif avait été perdu. Il rageait car cela lui promettait une quantité de travail énorme pour trouver d'où venait le problème alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à trouver la formule. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de revenir à lui pour corriger cet échec cuisant. De déception, il s'assit par terre, comme un enfant boudeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude aristocratique mais qu'importe, puisqu'il était tout seul. Et c'était d'ailleurs bien là le problème.

"Eh bien, l'éducation que Narcissa t'a donnée n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de ce que je pensais."

La voix qui l'interpella le fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement. Un homme aux cheveux bruns s'avançait vers lui. Son visage lui était vaguement familier mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom sur lui. Ses cheveux mi-longs accompagnaient gracieusement ses pas alors que l'inconnu se dirigeait vers lui. Draco se releva d'un bond :

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai été appelé donc je suis venu, c'est aussi simple que cela. Quand à qui je suis, je pensais que tu allais me reconnaître. Sirius Black, pour vous servir." Ajouta-t-il en esquissant une révérence moqueuse.

"Sirius Black ? Le fugitif ? Mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes venu ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais la chaleur de ton accueil ne me donne pas vraiment envie de rester.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Je ne vous connais pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, en particulier, êtes-venu. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mais...

\- Et j'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Ça nous fait déjà un point commun. Harry m'a décrit en détail ce qu'il pensait de toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Ca ne doit pas être très glorieux.

\- Non, en effet. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas de ça dont nous devons parler.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui avez été attiré. Je commençais à penser que c'était seulement les personnes qui avaient joué un rôle dans ma vie que j'allais voir. Ou peut-être celles qui avaient un message à me transmettre. Mais vous...

\- Qui as-tu rencontré ?

\- Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape.

\- Snape ? Tu as rencontré ce bon vieux Servilus ? Comment va mon touilleur de chaudrons préféré ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Je suis d'ailleurs moi-même en train de passer la maîtrise de potion, je vais donc être aussi un 'Touilleur de chaudrons'.

\- Oh, mes félicitations alors."

L'ironie des propos brillait dans les yeux de Sirius mais Draco décida de ne pas relever. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en vaines disputes, il devait trouver la raison de la présence de l'ancien prisonnier. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il chercha quand il avait entendu parler de lui, hormis ce que les journaux avaient dit lors de son évasion spectaculaire d'Azkaban.

"Vous êtes un cousin de ma mère. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu une conversation de mes parents lorsque vous vous êtes évadé. Ma mère avait peur que les aurors ne viennent vérifier qu'elle ne vous cachait pas.

\- Vraiment ? Même si j'en avait été réduit à ma dernière extrémité, jamais je ne serais venu demander de l'aide à Narcissa." Répondit-il en riant.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant", protesta Draco, légèrement vexé.

"Nous n'étions pas vraiment dans le même camp, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres lors de la première guerre ? Pourtant vous avez été emprisonné pour avoir trahi les Potter !

\- C'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'était pas moi et ils n'ont jamais rien pu prouver durant mon procès. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a sauvé du baiser des détraqueurs. Non, j'étais emprisonné pour le meurtre des treize moldus. Ce n'était pas moi non plus, mais c'est ma baguette qui a été utilisée par Pettigrow et ça a été suffisant pour m'enfermer.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, beaucoup de gens ont une idée fausse de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si Lucius m'avait vu dans le manoir Malfoy, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il m'aurait présenté à Voldemort avant même que j'ai pu dire ouf. Et de toutes manières, jamais Narcissa ne m'aurait aidé vu la manière dont j'ai quitté la famille Black.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai tenté de poser quelques questions parfois, mais on ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué.

\- J'étais trop Gryffondor à leurs yeux. Toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang ou d'aristocratie me donnaient envie de vomir. Mes parents se complaisaient dans leur petit monde bien rangé et je ne le supportais plus. Un jour, je leur ai dit ce que j'en pensais et mes parents m'ont mis à la porte. Je ne les ai jamais revus.

\- Vous avez quitté votre famille ?

\- Les relations étaient déjà tendues et lors d'une dispute, ma mère m'a dit de partir. Je ne suis jamais revenu au Square Grimmaurd de son vivant.

\- Et pourquoi vos relations étaient-elles aussi tendues ? Vous renier l'obligeait quand même à écarter le seul héritier Black de la famille, c'était une très lourde décision.

\- Je ne supportais pas leur éducation, je me rebellais sans cesse. Et puis, je n'étais pas le seul héritier, tu oublies mon frère Regulus.

\- Vous aviez un frère ?

\- Bien sûr. Il répondait beaucoup plus aux standards que ma mère attendait de nous. Il était, lui, le parfait héritier sang-pur, contrairement à moi.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de lui ?"

Avant de répondre, Sirius marqua une seconde d'hésitation et se rembrunit.

" Il s'est engagé chez les Mangemorts pendant la première guerre, puis un jour il a disparu. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de liens avec lui et je ne sais pas exactement quand cela s'est passé, ni pourquoi.

\- Il a juste... disparu ?

\- Oui, on le voyait parfois lors de certaines attaques, mais je n'ai jamais eu à me battre frontalement contre lui. Puis un jour, nous avons réalisé qu'il n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps. Rien ne me permet de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Je suppose que tu n'as pas entendu parler de lui car tes parents ont cru qu'il avait trahi.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas revu... là où vous êtes quand vous n'êtes pas ici ?

\- Non, c'est immense là-bas. Et je reste avec les personnes que j'apprécie, je ne tiens pas à le revoir.

\- Pardon ? Mais c'est votre frère ! Vous avez de la chance d'en avoir un, et...

\- Tu dis cela car tu es fils unique. Regulus représentait tout ce que j'exécrais dans la société des sang-purs. Il faisait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire mes parents, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre volonté propre. Il a fait un parcours exemplaire et nous voyons tous les deux où ça l'a mené.

\- Il en vous a jamais manqué ?

\- Parfois. Enfants, nous étions très proches car nos parents s'occupaient peu de nous. La plupart du temps, nous étions laissés à nous même sous la surveillance d'elfes. Mais j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur la façon dont on nous éduquait. Quand j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, nous avons commencé à nous éloigner peu à peu. Lui étant à Serpentard, nous ne pouvions quasiment plus nous parler. Quand j'ai quitté la maison, il m'a écrit mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne lui ai jamais répondu. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Puis, j'ai découvert qu'il avait pris la marque quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard."

Ces derniers mots étaient hachés comme si la colère qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là était prête à nouveau à exprimer sa puissance. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre laissait Draco songeur. Sirius avait agi comme lui aurait aimé le faire plus jeune. Lui avait eu le cran de se rebeller et d'assumer ses idées, alors que Draco avait suivi le chemin tracé par ses parents dès son plus jeune âge. Il lui avait fallu une guerre, la folie de son père et le laisser aller de sa mère pour le pousser à faire ses propres choix et s'orienter pour faire ce qu'il aimait. Pas ce qu'il devait faire. C'était une prise de conscience dure mais réconfortante. Même s'il lui avait fallu du temps, il avait réussi à le faire.

D'une certaine manière, il admirait Sirius pour avoir eu le courage de faire cela alors qu'il avait à peine une quinzaine d'années.

\- Vous avez regretté après ?

\- Moi ? Jamais ! C'était la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faites pour moi de toute ma vie. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si c'était une bonne chose, toutes ces étiquettes que les sangs-purs mettent sur les gens ?

\- Avant, non, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ça m'arrive. Parfois, je me demande ce que j'aurais dû faire pour que les choses ne tournent pas à un tel désastre.

\- Et renier tes parents et toute ta famille fait partie de la liste.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il y a des personnes qui ont eu une mauvaise influence sur mon destin, c'est certain. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je veux faire cette potion, je veux éviter aux nouvelles générations de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi en leur faisant bénéficier de l'expérience de ceux qui les ont précédés.

\- En leur faisant rencontrer des morts ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Au hasard ? Ils peuvent rencontrer n'importe qui sans qu'on ne puisse le contrôler ?

\- Je... Oui, vous avez raison, j'y travaille.

\- C'est une idée dangereuse, tu le sais. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, je suis certain que..."

Draco ne sut jamais de quoi Sirius était certain car il vit l'ombre s'abattre sur tout ce qui l'entourait, ses jambes se dérober sous lui et un vertige le saisir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla sous l'œil attentif de son Maître, Draco se sentait plutôt bien, en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait ressenti les fois précédentes. Aucune nausée, aucune migraine ou douleur quelconque. Par acquis de conscience, son maître lui fit passer quelques tests basiques et lui lança un sortilège de diagnostic. Rien d'alarmant n'en ressortit, donnant la confirmation au jeune homme qu'il était sur la bonne voie.


	5. Chapter 5

Malgré ses craintes, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour trouver une solution à son problème. En détournant légèrement le principe du Polynectar, il parvint rendre les rencontres moins aléatoires. Sans avoir besoin de mettre un morceau de la personne dans le mélange, il était possible d'orienter les choses au moment même du brassage. Si la potion était préparée dans un environnement rappelant une personne, celle-ci avait de fortes chances d'être attirée pour la rencontre. Enfin, il l'espérait fortement. Pour reprendre la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sirius, Draco s'entoura de photographies qu'il avait retrouvées de lui et d'anciens objets, reliques de la famille Black qui pouvaient être en lien avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas un procédé totalement fiable mais il espérait augmenter significativement les chances de le rencontrer.

Les mots qu'avaient prononcés Sirius lors de leur précédente entrevue avaient fait forte impression sur lui et il attendait avec impatience l'occasion de le revoir pour terminer cette conversation. Alors dès que la dernière version en date fut terminée, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour demander à son maitre de venir. Elle était à peine refroidie mais il l'avalait d'un trait, se brûlant légèrement la langue au passage.

Alors qu'il attendait la venue de Sirius qui, comme la fois précédente se faisait attendre, il dressa mentalement la liste des choses qu'il voulait lui demander, les points qu'il voulait éclaircir sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Bonjour Draco, je suis surpris d'être à nouveau appelé. Ta tentative de contrôle n'a pas l'air très au point.

\- Au contraire ! C'était vous que je souhaitais revoir.

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi ? Je pensais que c'était une erreur la dernière fois.

\- J'ai des questions à vous poser, et vous seul pouvez y répondre.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Que s'est-il passé à Azkaban ? Je veux dire… Vous avez été le premier à vous en échapper alors que tout le monde considérait cette prison comme totalement sécurisée. Et puis, elle ne semble pas vous avoir affecté.

\- Sur ce point, Draco, tu te trompes. Ces treize années là-bas ont été un enfer, surtout en sachant que j'étais innocent.

\- Mais mon père n'y est resté quelques mois et… Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus le même. Il semblait porter un poids sur ses épaules, quelque chose qui le tourmentait mais dont il ne pouvait pas parler.

\- Lucius est allé à Azkaban ? Quand ?

\- Il a été capturé lors de l'attaque du Ministère. Le jour de…votre mort. Il ne s'est pas échappé assez vite et des aurors sont arrivés. Il est resté là-bas jusqu'au printemps suivant.

\- Je vois. Chacun réagit différemment à l'influence des détraqueurs. Moi, j'avais l'espoir et je me disais que j'étais là après avoir combattu pour mes idées. Après la fin de la guerre, plus rien ne m'attendait dehors. J'étais plongé dans une sorte d'apathie qui m'a peut être sauvée la vie, et c'est en voyant que Pettigrow s'en était sorti que j'ai pris la résolution de sortir. Pour ton père, peut-être qu'il commençait à douter de ses choix et que les Détraqueurs ont pu l'atteindre plus facilement.

\- Mon père ne doutait pas. C'est bien plus tard qu'il a remis en cause les thèses du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- En es-tu certain ? Connais-tu vraiment ton père ? "

Cette question avait été posée d'une voix douce, mais alors que Draco s'apprêtait à répondre, un doute s'insinua en lui. Cette question était-elle si absurde qu'elle ne le paraissait ?

Seul quelqu'un comme Sirius pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu, la pression qu'il avait subi dès son plus jeune âge pour devenir l'héritier d'une grande famille aristocratique. Pour beaucoup, il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et n'avait jamais dû fournir le moindre effort pour que toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant lui. Mais ce que cette majorité ignorait, c'était que derrière les portes closes du manoir, la vie n'avait rien de féerique. Il devait toujours surveiller son attitude, en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre de décevoir les espoirs qui avaient été placés en lui. Malgré le soutien affiché de ses parents, ils n'étaient pour lui que des figures lointaines et effrayantes. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où son père lui avait montré un véritable signe d'affection.

Naturellement, il savait qu'ils l'aimaient, mais ils aimaient l'héritier avant Draco, et cela, seul un enfant ayant grandi dans le même milieu que lui pouvait le comprendre.

Toute la pression que Draco retenait depuis des semaines se fit lourdement sentir. Il était épuisé par le travail acharné qu'il devait fournir, et avoir cette conversation avec Sirius était la goutte d'eau de trop. Voyant le jeune homme sur le point de craquer, Sirius sentit qu'il était allé trop loin, que sa fougue l'avait poussé à dire des choses qui avaient eu une trop forte résonnance pour le jeune homme alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter cela.

Un peu penaud, il s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Malgré lui, il trouvait Draco touchant et se retrouvait en lui. Draco tressaillit à ce geste et cela sembla être le signal pour que des larmes amères se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

Alors qu'elles lui brûlaient les yeux, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'évaluer la situation d'un œil critique. Il était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule d'un mort dans une sorte de monde parallèle, cet homme était son cousin renié dont la simple évocation du nom était proscrite durant toute son enfance. Il représentait tout ce qu'il avait combattu avec tant d'enthousiasme au cours de ses années parmi les mangemorts. Son intérêt pour les moldus et leur façon de vivre, sa façon de vivre à l'encontre de tous les codes de l'aristocratie ou sa conduite toute Gryffondor, tout cela aurait dû le faire fuir. Et pourtant.

Pourtant, il était celui qui le comprenait le mieux, celui qui avait su trouver les mots qui avait un écho avec son propre passé. Celui qui avait eu le courage de prendre les décisions que lui n'avait jamais osé prendre. Avait-il eu une vie plus heureuse ? Pas vraiment, rejeté par sa famille puis de longues années à Azkaban suivies d'une longue cavale, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de vie heureuse. Mais il avait eu une vie fière, et peut être était-ce le plus important au final. Il avait vécu et était mort en accord avec ses convictions, sans jamais lâcher un pouce de terrain, sans compromis.

Sentant que l'étreinte durait un peu trop longtemps, Draco s'écarta, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, il remarqua que Sirius semblait avoir les yeux rougis. Cela fit froncer les yeux de Draco, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Malgré ses airs bravaches, Sirius aurait-il des regrets ?

Draco commença à l'interroger, mais sans succès. Malgré son insistance, il refusa de répondre au jeune homme. La brièveté de ses réponses laissaient penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ce que Draco ne savait, mais il ne dit rien avant de finalement lâcher le mot fatal :

"Je t'ai menti l'autre fois, au sujet de Regulus.

\- pardon ? Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

\- Tu me fais penser à lui. Il est mon plus grand regret.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais l'autre fois.

\- Non, car c'est ce que je disais à tout le monde. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette ce que je lui ai fait subir. En m'échappant de cette famille et de cette société, je l'ai aussi abandonné. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre les mangemorts en restant à ses côtés, mais je suis certain qu'en partant, je l'ai condamné à les rejoindre. Il est resté seul sous l'influence de mes parents qui l'ont poussé à prendre la marque. Il est resté face à tous ses camarades de Serpentard qui étaient tous des mangemorts en puissance et il n'a pas pu résister. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait disparu, j'ai compris à quel point je l'aimais encore.

\- Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais un membre de l'Ordre, le meilleur ami de James Potter, je combattais les mangemorts chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'états d'âme pour un ennemi ! Je n'en avais pas le droit. Si quelqu'un avait douté de ma fidélité, je n'aurais plus eu le droit de combattre.

\- Mais certains ont quand même douté de ta loyauté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors tu imagines ce que cela aurait été en ayant un frère dans le camp d'en face et en admettant publiquement que j'avais peur de me retrouver face à lui ? J'aurais été immédiatement mis au ban de l'Ordre, je n'aurais plus eu l'occasion d'aller me battre. C'était impossible !

\- Ils savaient que tu avais un frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point j'avais peur pour lui. Seul James était au courant de ça. Il était devenu mon frère de substitution, mais il savait que je continuais à tenir à Regulus.

\- Il n'avait pas peur que tu le trahisses ?

\- Il me faisait confiance. Je lui faisais confiance. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Je serais mort pour lui comme lui pour moi. C'était aussi simple que ça."

Cette déclaration laissa Draco dubitatif. La vie ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle confiance en une autre personne. On pouvait avoir des alliés, des personnes qu'on admire ou qu'on respecte. Des confidents, éventuellement, mais il était absurde d'avoir une telle confiance aveugle. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi…simple.

Toute sa vie, Draco avait été éduqué pour détecter les jeux de pouvoir, à savoir qui était la personne à amadouer pour progresser, il n'était jamais question d'échange ou de confiance. Ca ne devait pas entrer en compte !

Plongé dans ses pensées, une sensation étrange au niveau de sa main le fit frémir. Il sentait à nouveau les doigts de Crabbe qui glissaient, l'entrainant vers une mort certaine. Chacun de ses doigts glissant inéluctablement, ses cris d'effroi et la chaleur des flammes qui lui brûlaient le visage. Crabbe, tout comme Goyle, avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Mais là encore, il ne s'agissait que de jeux de pouvoir, rien de plus. Il les avait toujours considérés comme des serviteurs, tout justes aptes à accomplir les basses besognes. Jamais il ne leur aurait confié la moindre tâche importante. Non, Draco réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait toujours été seul.

Seul dans son enfance, uniquement entouré d'elfes de maisons chargés de son éducation. Seul à Poudlard, avec pour seuls camarades des enfants de Mangemort qui lui avait été imposés. Seul pendant la guerre, après avoir perdu la seule référence qu'il avait, son père. Et plus seul encore, après la guerre, lorsque lui et sa famille étaient devenus des parias.

Il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, mais sa vie lui apparaissait comme un échec complet, bâtie sur un effroyable gâchis.

Soudain, le voile sombre désormais si familier commença à s'abattre, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Mais pour la première fois, une sensation de panique le saisit. Il ne voulait pas partir, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre, sur sa vie, sur la vie en générale, sur Sirius et l'amitié. Dans un geste inconsidéré, il tenta de s'agripper à la première chose qu'il avait à portée de main : Sirius. Dans une tentative désespérée, il tenta de retenir cette vision, ou de ramener son cousin avec lui. Il devait trouver un moyen, ne pas repartir. Mais déjà, sous ses doigts, les sensations se faisaient plus diffuses. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et ses bras semblaient peser une tonne. Il se sentait de plus en plus engourdit mais il rassemblait toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher sa prise. Serrant de plus en plus fort, elle ne glissait pas.

En ouvrant les yeux, Draco se retrouva dans le décor habituel des cachots du manoir Malfoy. Ses doigts crispés accrochés à Sirius lui faisaient mal, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait pour le tissu de sa chemise n'était en fait que le drap du lit de camp dans lequel il faisait ses expérimentations. Etouffant un juron de colère, il se releva brusquement sous le regard intrigué de son maitre. Il devait y retourner, coûte que coûte, pour revoir Sirius. Il était le seul à le comprendre et à pouvoir l'aider, il en était certain ! Un étourdissement dut à son mouvement brusque le prit, l'obligeant à se rallonger quelques instants.

Maitre Grove en profita pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé et une étincelle de joie vint briller au fond de son regard fatigué lorsque Draco lui parla du succès de l'amélioration. Il pouvait maintenant déterminer qui était la personne à rencontrer, ce qui était une avancée considérable dans la démarche.

Cependant, tout en parlant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait en retournant voir Sirius. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Peut-être même n'attendrait-il pas la venue de son maitre pour recommencer ?

Il parvint cependant à se relever et put tant bien que mal raccompagner son maitre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, non sans lui avoir promis de se reposer bien sagement. Enfin seul, il commençait à se diriger à nouveau vers les cachots lorsqu'il sentit une soudaine faiblesse le saisir. Bien que son corps se soit habitué à cette potion, elle l'épuisait toujours. A contre cœur, il finit par se montrer raisonnable et changea de direction. Il remonta dans sa chambre et attendrait le lendemain pour recommencer ses expériences.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout habillé, dans une attitude que sa mère aurait très certainement désapprouvé. Mais elle n'était pas là, et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. A peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller, qu'il dormait déjà profondément.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas s'approchant de sa chambre le tira de son sommeil. C'était Narcissa qui entrait, visiblement bouleversée, un parchemin froissé dans la main.

Jamais Draco ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Elle qui était habituellement si maitresse de ses émotions semblait totalement perdue, le regard hagard et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était en état de choc avancé.

Malgré ces questions insistantes de Draco, elle n'émettait pas le moindre son. Il dut donc lui prendre la lettre des mains de force pour en découvrir le contenu. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'emblème de Sainte Mangouste et ses pires craintes se confirmèrent à la lecture.

Malgré toutes les précautions et les marques de déférence, une seule phrase comptait. Elle tournait dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse prêter attention à la suite du message. Tous les autres mots semblaient vides de sens. Son père était mort, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Draco était anéanti. Le choc de cette annonce l'avait plongé dans une léthargie dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Il agissait comme s'il avait été placé sous Imperium. Faisait ce qu'il devait faire, sans même réfléchir au sens de ses actions. Il s'était retrouvé là, à marcher dans ce couloir d'hôpital sans même savoir comment il y était arrivé. Il entendait que le médicomage qui les accompagnait parlait, mais il ne saisissait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il était plongé dans une ambiance cotonneuse, d'où seul le claquement des chaussures de sa mère émergeait. Ce claquement insistant lui donnait comme un coup de poignard au cœur à chaque fois qu'il résonnait.

En entrant, sûrement pour la dernière fois, dans la chambre de son père, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Celui qui était allongé-là n'était pas le grand Lucius Malfoy, ce n'était plus qu'un homme, prématurément usé par les épreuves et qui avait perdu cette aura si particulière. Il semblait plus petit, plus fragile qu'avant. Même si Draco l'avait vu seulement quelques jours auparavant, sa maigreur et son teint de cire le frappèrent. Non, ce n'était plus son père qui était là, mais un corps qui lui ressemblait. Un simple corps, qui avait perdu son âme.

Lucius Malfoy était mort.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de Lucius s'écoulèrent dans une sorte de brouillard dont Draco n'avait même pas conscience. Il allait et venait dans le manoir, tentant de trouver des occupations utiles, bien qu'au fond de lui, tout cela n'ait pas la moindre importance. Narcissa faisait quelques rares apparitions, mais la légère amélioration qui avait eu lieu au court de l'été ne semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle errait, le regard vide, sans se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Draco tentait de l'aider, de la soutenir, mais rien n'y faisait. Le choc était trop rude pour elle, et elle ne semblait même pas avoir la volonté de le surmonter.

Les funérailles du lord furent plus sinistres encore que sa lente déchéance. Seuls son fils et sa femme assistèrent à son enterrement et lui qui avait été l'un des hommes les plus puissant de Grande Bretagne se retrouvait seul dans la mort. Le nom de Malfoy était honni pour l'éternité et personne n'avait voulu se voir associé à eux. Draco avait vaguement pensé que Potter viendrait, dans une insupportable compassion Gryffondor, mais même lui n'avait pas pris la peine de faire une apparition.

Le lendemain, un gobelin était venu au manoir pour lui annoncer que la succession était réglée et qu'en plus des biens et de l'argent, il était désormais le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Un siège l'attendait au Magenmagot et tous les droits qui étaient rattachés à son rang seraient dorénavant les siens. Il avait souvent imaginé ce moment lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais jamais ce titre ne lui avait paru aussi vide. Il ne se sentait aucunement à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait et malgré la formation accélérée que Lucius avait tenté de lui donner, il n'était pas Lord Malfoy. Il était juste Draco, qui pleurait la perte de son père.

Comme un fait exprès, le temps lui aussi s'était brutalement dégradé. Là où la chaleur les écrasait depuis plus d'un mois, des orages avaient fait leur apparition laissant tomber des trombes d'eau sur le manoir. Les jours semblaient singulièrement raccourcis, comme si l'automne s'était déjà abattu sur l'Angleterre.

Un matin comme les autres, l'elfe-majordome vint prévenir son maitre qu'un visiteur était venu et qu'il l'attendait dans le petit salon. Légèrement surpris, Draco s'y rendit sur le champ en se demandant qui pouvait venir à une heure aussi matinale.

"Mai… Maitre Grove ? Je ne vous attendais pas, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mais enfin mon garçon ! Ton examen est demain matin, je suis venu vérifier que tout était finalisé."

A l'air mortifié de Draco, il ajouta d'un air scandalisé :

"Tu n'as pas oublié, tout de même ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est le jour le plus important de ta vie, tu ne peux pas l'oublier ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé, Maitre.

\- Oui Draco, tu peux l'être. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour toi mais il s'agit de ton avenir, rien n'est plus important que ça !

\- Je le sais, je vous l'assure. Heureusement, tout est prêt, j'avais terminé de mettre au point la formule avant que… Je suis certain qu'elle est exacte.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est le cas, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur et tu le sais.

\- Oui, Maitre.

\- Je passerai demain pour venir te chercher. Tu n'as pas le droit de te présenter seul devant cette assemblée, c'est contraire au protocole. L'examen est à onze heure, ne sois pas en retard.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Pas de cela avec moi, jeune homme. C'est la première fois qu'un apprenti oublie la date de son examen, c'est incroyable."

Continuant de marmonner dans son inexistante barbe, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. D'un geste, il indiqua à Draco qu'il était inutile de le raccompagner. Celui-ci resta alors seul dans la pièce, méditant sur cet oubli inconcevable.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Maitre Grove se présenta à l'heure dite devant la porte d'entrée en attendant l'arrivée de Draco. Celui-ci apparut presqu'immédiatement en tenant tout son matériel sous le bras. On voyait à ses yeux rougis qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il devait y aller, faire face à ce jury et les impressionner par son travail. C'était le plan à l'origine et la mort de Lucius lui donnait une raison de plus de l'accomplir.

Ils marchèrent en silence pour remonter l'allée jusqu'à la sortie du manoir. Le bruit des petits cailloux qui crissaient sous leurs pieds agaça Draco, stressé par l'enjeu de l'évènement.

"Draco, tu peux laisser tout cela ici. Il y aura ce qu'il faut là-bas. Accroche-toi à mon bras."

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt, l'obligeant à transporter ce lourd matériel sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, mais la sensation désagréable du transplanage d'escorte lui coupa la respiration.

Lorsque finalement, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il était au bord d'une clairière, dans une épaisse forêt de conifères. Quatre hommes passablement âgés se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'espace dégagé et seul un chaudron était posé au milieu. D'un coup de baguette, Maitre Grove transforma les coûteux vêtements de Draco en une robe blanche immaculée. Ses chaussures disparurent, lui faisant sentir la douceur de l'herbe qu'il foulait. Le jeune homme était maintenant habillé de la même manière que les membres du jury.

D'un hochement de tête, Maitre Grove l'encouragea à s'avancer vers le chaudron. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, une table auparavant invisible supportait tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Saisi par la solennité de l'instant, le jeune homme sentit ses genoux flageoler. Lorsque les quatre hommes se furent avancés à leur tour, une bulle de magie les entoura tous, délimitée par la frondaison des arbres et les isolant du reste du monde.

"Apprenti Draco Malfoy, commença le plus âgé d'une étonnante voix de stentor, vous pouvez commencer."

Saisissant un petit couteau en argent d'une main tremblante, Draco commença à préparer ses ingrédients. Il avait répété ces étapes si souvent qu'il aurait pu les faire les yeux fermés. Mais au vus des circonstances, il préféra les garder bien ouverts.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le laissant de plus en plus sûr de lui. Les étapes se déroulaient à la perfection, aucune anicroche ne vint perturber le processus si délicat. De temps à autres, il voyait les juges griffonner des choses sur un parchemin, ou commenter ce qu'il faisait. Une fois même, l'un d'eux s'approcha pour vérifier la consistance et la couleur de la potion. Le silence était total en dehors du bouillonnement joyeux du chaudron. Même les oiseaux qui chantaient probablement dans la forêt qui les entourait, n'étaient plus audibles.

Lorsqu'enfin il bouchonna un petit flacon de cristal contenant la précieuse mixture, il sentit toute la pression se relâcher. Il avait fait son maximum et n'avait plus de pouvoir sur son avenir. A présent, les jurés allaient examiner et tester la préparation en son absence, et le Cercle des Potionnistes de Grande Bretagne lui enverrait les résultats quelques jours plus tard.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, les quatre hommes s'éloignèrent et rompirent le cercle magique. Maitre Grove était toujours là, attendant avec impatience la fin de l'épreuve. D'un coup d'œil interrogatif, il chercha à savoir comment celle-ci s'était déroulée.

"Je pense que j'ai fait mon maximum. Si la potion ne leur convient pas, je vais devoir tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- C'est vrai, mon garçon. Mais je te connais et tout devrait bien se passer."

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau au Manoir et Draco récupéra tous ses ustensiles.

"Maitre, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu que je n'en avais pas besoin ?

\- Pour l'heure, tu es toujours mon apprenti et si je juge que tu fais une erreur, tu dois en supporter les conséquences.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'avais déjà dit comment l'épreuve se déroulait. Si tu n'as pas été suffisamment attentif, alors tu dois porter ton matériel. Ce sera ma dernière leçon."

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas protester, son maitre avait toujours autorité sur lui et n'avait pas à se justifier de ses actions. Dans l'angoisse de l'examen, le jeune homme avait oublié les consignes et s'était lui-même condamné à porter un épais chaudron et un gros sac d'ingrédients. C'étaient les méthodes de son Maitre, et il ne faudrait plus que quelques jours avant de savoir si elles avaient porté leurs fruits.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du manoir, Maitre Grove serra la main du jeune homme et tourna les talons pour repartir. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise, deux années de sa vie s'achevaient, mais il n'en était pas vraiment heureux. Tout semblait s'être emballé depuis quelques semaines et il avait l'impression d'être à des années lumières de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Alors qu'il poussait la grande porte en bois sculptée, il vit sa mère qui montait les escaliers vers l'étage des chambres. Elle se retourna et son visage s'illumina en l'apercevant qui arrivait.

"Alors, comment s'est passé cet examen ?

\- Bien, je devrais avoir les résultats dans quelques jours." Répondit Draco, légèrement surpris que sa mère se souvienne de la date.

"Nous devons fêter cela. La fin de tes études, c'est important.

\- On ne sait pas, si j'échoue, il faudra tout recommencer.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Laisse-moi organiser cela. S'il te plait."

Alors qu'il allait protester, la voix suppliante de sa mère l'en dissuada. Elle voulait le faire, autant pour lui que pour elle, et si c'était un moyen de l'aider à surmonter sa peine, Draco était prêt à lui laisser organiser toutes les fêtes qu'elle voudrait.

"Ce sera quelque chose d'intime, pas de grande fête, juste nos plus proches connaissances.

\- Si tu le souhaites. Merci mère."

Narcissa avait maintenant un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Draco put presque deviner les pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête. Déjà, elle préparait le texte d'invitation, planifiait un menu et tentait de se remémorer le nom d'un groupe de musique à la mode.

En mettant sa main dans sa poche, Draco sentit un petit tube froid. Cherchant quelques secondes ce que ce pouvait être, il se souvint alors ce qu'il avait projeté de faire, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Prenant soudainement sa décision, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers les cachots.

Lors de son dernier essai avec Maitre Grove, il avait voulu retourner dans le monde des morts pour terminer sa conversation avec Sirius, mais la mort brutale de Lucius avait mis ce projet en suspens. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien de précis à faire en attendant d'avoir les résultats, il pouvait faire tous les voyages qu'il voulait.

D'un geste de baguette, il mit à chauffer un chaudron et y versa le contenu de la fiole. Il n'en avait pas besoin de beaucoup, une simple gorgée serait suffisante pour le moment. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à la potion pour retrouver toutes ses propriétés et Draco l'avala sans la moindre hésitation. Il eut à peine le temps de s'allonger sur le lit de camp qui se trouvait encore là avant de sombrer dans un néant si confortable.

Une fois encore, il lui fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de voir arriver Sirius, toujours aussi ébouriffé et l'air passablement surpris de le voir.

"Draco ? Tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- Oui, notre conversation de l'autre fois a été écourtée et je voulais la terminer.

\- Que voulais-tu savoir ?

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te rebeller ainsi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous si différents, nous venons du même endroit et pourtant, tu as réussi à t'échapper de leur emprise. Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai été soutenu, par James et sa famille par exemple. C'était plus facile de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant un autre milieu, je suppose.

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Mes erreurs... Si tu savais comme je regrette.

\- Non Draco, tu ne dois pas. Tu n'as pas eu cette chance, voilà tout.

\- Je me rends compte maintenant de choses que tu as réalisées adolescent. J'ai perdu tellement de temps…"

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot qu'il n'avait pas senti arriver. C'était brutal, amer et beaucoup trop tardif, il ne pouvait plus pleurer maintenant pour des fautes qu'il avait commises plusieurs années auparavant. Il était trop tard pour les remords et il le savait, mais Sirius s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Draco, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Tu es vivant, tu vas pouvoir réparer tes erreurs, il n'est pas trop tard. Ce n'est pas quand tu seras mort comme moi que tu pourras faire quelque chose. Tu es sur la bonne voie, tu vas construire une vie qui correspond à tes désirs, pas celle que tes parents te destinaient.

\- J'aimerais que tu aies raison.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour te tirer les oreilles."

Draco se mit à rire, mais il reprit son sérieux bien vite. Il nota que Sirius n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de son épaule, mais malgré cela, il se sentait toujours si seul, si perdu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait toujours réussi à faire face, malgré les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés. Il sentit quelque chose craquer en lui et mû d'une envie soudaine, il s'approcha de Sirius qui le regarda faire sans réagir. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser irréfléchi. Ce n'était pas doux, ni romantique, mais il en avait besoin. Il voulait sentir cette force brute qui lui donnerait l'énergie de se battre et d'aller, une fois encore, de l'avant. Sirius le laissa faire, sentant instinctivement qu'un rejet serait terriblement dévastateur.

Finalement, Draco brisa le baiser et regarda Sirius. Dans son regard, de la gêne et de la surprise se mêlaient. Il semblait redouter la réaction de son vis-à-vis, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en colère, juste surpris et… compréhensif ?

"Sirius, je…

\- C'est bon, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais nous devons être clairs sur certaines choses.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je sais que tu n'es pas…

\- Je parlais plutôt du fait que je ne fais plus partie de ton monde. Tu dois aller vivre ta vie et ne pas t'attacher à cet endroit. Il ne s'agit que d'une illusion et au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je connais la formule, je peux venir à chaque fois que j'en ai envie.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu ne le dois pas. Ne gaspille pas ta vie à poursuivre une illusion, tu as tellement de choses à vivre dans la réalité."

Comme un fait exprès, la sensation obscure qui précédait son départ fit son apparition. Sirius s'en était rendu compte lui aussi et commençait déjà à s'éloigner quand Draco lança :

"Adieu Sirius. Et merci."

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans le lit de camp, Draco se demanda si Sirius l'avait entendu, mais il ne le sut jamais. Était-ce vraiment important, d'ailleurs ?

Epuisé et perturbé par cette journée riche en émotions, Draco remonta jusqu'à sa chambre pour se reposer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas gay, il en était certain, mais il s'était senti tellement seul et Sirius avait été si compréhensif… La sensation du baiser sur ses lèvres ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, de se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il en avait juste eu… besoin. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait lui venir à l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il redescendit quelques heures plus tard, une fébrilité palpable régnait dans le manoir. Les trois elfes qui restaient depuis la chute de la famille s'agitaient partout pour remettre en état ce qui pouvait l'être et cacher le reste. Narcissa elle-même mettait la main à la pâte en arrangeant quelques bouquets de fleurs.

"Ah Draco, lança-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment dynamique, j'ai envoyé quelques invitations pour demain soir. Comme nous en avions convenu, ce ne sera qu'une petite réception, nous ne serons qu'une dizaine. Il n'est pas très approprié d'inviter ainsi à la dernière minute, mais je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront.

\- Qui as-tu invité ?

\- Les Greengrass, les Zabini et les Nott.

\- Et tu es sûre qu'ils viendront ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ils me l'ont confirmé."

Draco ne dit rien, mais il était surpris par cette nouvelle. S'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de venir aux funérailles de Lucius, pourquoi viendraient-ils pour cette soirée ? Mais pour éviter de décevoir sa mère, il se mit à l'aider dans ses préparatifs. Après tout, il n'avait rien de plus à faire pour le moment, alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Le lendemain soir venu, le manoir avait retrouvé, pour un œil non averti, ses fastes d'antan. Les immenses chandeliers avaient été rallumés pour l'occasion et baignaient les pièces de réception d'une lumière dorée et mouvante. Les flammes se reflétaient sur les dorures des sculptures et donnaient des tons chaleureux aux boiseries sculptées. Narcissa avait revêtu l'une de ses fameuses robes de bal et il ne manquait plus que les invités.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, rendant Draco de plus en plus nerveux. Ses pires craintes se confirmaient lorsque l'elfe majordome annonça d'une voix solennelle :

"La famille Nott est arrivée."

Draco relâcha alors un soupir de soulagement, la tension qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'accumuler jusque-là se relâchait soudainement. Les Nott furent rapidement suivis des autres invités et malgré le passé ombrageux qui les liaient, une ambiance détendue et agréable s'installa rapidement. Narcissa naviguait de groupe en groupe, en parfaite hôtesse qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être, tandis que Draco bavardait avec Theodore Nott qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

Celui-ci avait quitté l'Angleterre peu de temps après la fin de la guerre pour voyager en Europe où il y avait d'ailleurs rencontré une ravissante sorcière italienne et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir retourner la rejoindre. Il était revenu depuis seulement quelques semaines mais semblait trouver le temps particulièrement long.

Lorsqu'au détour de la conversation, Draco aborda le sujet des funérailles de Lucius, il vit le visage de Theodore se décomposer. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'événement et la lueur de sincérité qu'il vit dans ses yeux convainquit Draco de sa bonne foi. Celui-ci réalisa brutalement alors que personne n'avait été informé de l'évènement. La Gazette n'en avait pas parlé tant les Malfoy avaient été discrets sur la maladie de Lucius, et le téléphone arabe qui avait habituellement lieu entre les grandes familles n'avait pas fonctionné. Cet affreux malentendu rendit Draco morose pour la fin de la soirée.

Il s'excusa alors auprès de Theodore et s'éclipsa. Alors qu'il voulait reprendre ses esprits dans un petit salon désert à l'étage, sa mère l'interpella pour le faire venir à elle. Elle se trouvait avec la famille Greengrass et l'inclut dans la conversation. Habitué depuis son plus jeune âge à faire face à ce genre de situation, il ne montra pas son trouble et commença lui aussi à parler aux invités. Face à lui se trouvait Daphné, qui était élève dans la même promotion que lui et qu'il connaissait bien, tandis qu'à ses côtés se trouvait Astoria. Elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux mais il savait qui elle était. Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à elle durant leur scolarité commune à Poudlard.

Du coup de l'œil, il l'observa, ses longs cheveux bruns formaient de délicates boucles sur ses épaules et son sourire avait quelque chose d'ironique. Il découvrit au cours de cette conversation qu'elle avait de l'humour et qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'un certain sarcasme à l'occasion. Il se demanda distraitement pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarquée alors qu'il aurait été sûrement très agréable de converser davantage avec elle.

Lorsqu'enfin la réception se termina et que Draco s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, il aperçut par une fenêtre un petit point blanc qui brillait dans la lumière de la lune. Il s'arrêta pour tenter d'identifier ce qu'il voyait et en remarquant que celui-ci bougeait étrangement, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau. Une chouette au pelage parfaitement blanc s'approchait du manoir. Son cœur rata un battement en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait. Oubliant toute sa fatigue, il se mit à redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortir sur le perron. Il arriva en même temps que la chouette qui lâcha devant lui sa lettre et repartit en tire d'ailes sans un regard en arrière. La lumière de la lune était à peine suffisante mais il ne lui vint pas un instant à l'esprit de perdre du temps à retourner à l'intérieur pour bénéficier d'une plus grande clarté. Saisissant le pli d'une main tremblante, il le décacheta et lut les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites.

_Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vos résultats remplissent les conditions de réussite à l'examen de maitrise. Vous avez désormais le privilège de faire partie de notre confrérie et bénéficierez de tous les avantages et prérogatives attachés à ce titre._

_Nous vous invitons cordialement à la cérémonie d'accueil qui aura lieu le samedi 15 septembre au siège londonien du Cercle des Potionnistes de Grande-Bretagne._

_Recevez nos plus sincères félicitations,_

_Maitre Jonas Falk, grand Maitre du Cercle des Potionnistes de Grande Bretagne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir terminé cette fic et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Merci à XYZ d'avoir fait cette commande originale et si stimulante pour mon imagination.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt sur d'autres projets, pour le Comptoir ou ailleurs !


End file.
